Afterwards: A Lovers' Story
by nicole10493
Summary: A story primarily about what happens to Will, Elizabeth, and Jack after AWE. However, what happens when Jack gets into some unexpected trouble...again. Summary might change a little later. WxE possibly JackxOC and GibbsxOC CHAPTER 7 or 8 FINALLY UP! :D
1. We All Do

**chapter 1**

**We All Do**

Stars twinkled in the black sky above while the waves were crashing into the ship. The stars' twinkling reminded her of a certain memory that took place only a month before. That certain memory was of the icebergs, glaciers, and ice bobbing up and down or remaining still within the bitter cold waters of At World's End. She really wanted to revisit that part of her life so badly. But not only for the stars, but to see her lover once more. She didn't mind revisiting that piece of her life, even if her lover was ignoring and not bothering to communicate with her during that time. She would do anything to see her beloved's face again. Hear his words. Anything of his, she would do anything. While her mind was focusing on that memory, her eyes focused on something else.

The water below was spinning, as if forming a miniature version of a whirlpool. Then, out of nowhere, a figure burst into the air. The figure smiled at her.

"Calypso!" she exclaimed no louder than a whisper.

"Elizabeth," Calypso said in an eerie tone. A slight moment of silence slid between two.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth inquired in a hush, not wanting to wake the crew.

Calypso did a little smirk. "Sweethaht, you don't need to worreh bout wakin da crew from der slumber. They're snorin loudah than monkeys screamin in da jungle." Elizabeth was still confused for Calypso's presence.

After seeing Calypso smile, she asked a bit louder, "What do you want, Calypso?" She was still mindful of the fact Calypso was the sea goddess and contained within her a very powerful wrath. But before Calypso could respond to her, Elizabeth noticed Calypso's eyes wandering past her, and whatever she saw had caused the sea goddess to leave. "Shouldn't you be in bed asleep?" an all too familiar voice asked. Elizabeth turned around. It was Gibbs.

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" she retorted.

Gibbs knew she was troubled by the look of her face. Her cheeks were stained from tears of sadness, and her eyes were getting watery again and were twinkling as if asking him, "What should I do now?"

Gibbs walked towards her. "I understand your pain. My beloved Marie met her fate after bein' engaged to me for four months." He took a swig of rum. "We didn't even have the chance to bid our farewells to each other." He stared out to the sea with Elizabeth. "Marie was a wonderful woman, wanting to make the world a better place, wanting to leave it better than when she arrived to it. Apparently, though, she didn't have a good enough chance to do it." Elizabeth glanced at him. By looking at his face, she could tell he was taking a stroll down memory lane. "I miss her so much. So much," Gibbs said, pausing to take a look at Elizabeth, "words can't even explain."

Elizabeth looked at the water beneath them. She was visiting her thoughts. After taking a deep breath, she stated, "At least you didn't have a curse separating you two." After a slight pause, she continued by saying, "And you were at least married for a full day before you were separated."

"Aye," whispered Gibbs. "But-"

"But what?" asked Elizabeth. "I have _nothing_ from Will. _Nothing_. All I have is his love and his heart. I don't have a sketch of him. I don't have his voice to hear. I don't even have his writings! All I have is his love and his heart!"

Gibbs could tell he needed to leave Elizabeth alone after her little outburst. As he began to walk away, he heard Elizabeth say in a rather annoyed and angered tone, "I need some rest." The pirate king had stormed off the deck to her quarters below.

As soon as she had passed Gibbs, he began his descent down the stairs to his hammock and murmured beneath his breath, "Aye. We all do."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Elizabeth shut the door behind her. She approached her bed and sat on the side of it. Her eyes looked toward her desk. She closed her eyes, focusing on the beating of Will's heart in the chest. _If only you could be here with me right now_ she thought to herself. She laid down on her bed, and then covered herself with her sheets. She turned to her side, blew out the candle, and went to lying on her back. Her mind was going through a flurry of thoughts. After just lying there for about an hour, she was able to fall asleep due to listening to Will's heart's beating.

11111111111111111111

A few hours had passed by, and Elizabeth had awoken. She felt the other side of her bed go down, as if someone had just laid down beside her. She was frozen; she wanted to move to see who it was-_what_ it was-but couldn't seem to find the nerve to do so. But she did, when she felt her hair being "combed" by something...like fingers. She turned to the other side, prepared for whatever it was that was disrupting her sleep, but couldn't find one word- or even a breath- from her mouth but-

-**_To Be Continued-_**

haha. I'm evil, aren't I, since I added a CLIFFIE!!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Well, you know what to do, review, write me a mesage, whatever. I'm a little iffie on this story, but we'll see how it goes. I have, in my opinion, a better one in the works, so look for that sometime soon! yay! I might not be able to come on ere and update as much as I would like to due to other things going on my life. So don't expect quick updates for a while. When winter break comes, though, you can expect it.

Once again, PLEASE review! I love to see what others think of my writings, as well as you, too! How about this: first person to guess who it is will receive an imaginary cookie and an imaginary bottle of rum since this is the day POTC 3: AWE came out on DVD. Can't wait to hear from you!


	2. How?

Hey guys! Or girls. Here's the second chap of my story! I have another one in the works, so keep an eye out for that one sometime soon. Oh! And before I forget: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. sigh But! I **_do _**own POTC 2 on DVD and a poster of Jack Sparrow! hehehe. Another thing to be happy about: I just saved 15 or more on car insurance by switching to Geico! No, I don't even own a car yet. The good news is is that I now can't be sued! yay!

Now, on to the story!

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

**Chapter 2**

Elizabeth's eyes were glued to those of the man lying down beside her. Her mind was frozen, and her heart was beating faster with every second that passed. "How-?" she managed to inquire no louder than a whisper. "How- how did you-you?" she stammered.

Seeing his beloved's facial expression- a combination of joy, surprise, and confusion- made him interrupt her, "I'm captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, am I not?"

Elizabeth sat up in her bed, still gazing at her husband. His curls were darker and curlier than ever, and his eyes glowed a sweet honey color. He seemed a bit worn-out, but that is what could be expected from such a unique, depressing job. Ferrying souls lost at sea to their rightful places seemed rather depressing and much harder work than anyone could ever imagine.

"I almost forgot," said Elizabeth when she found the nerve to speak without stammering. "The crew of the _Dutchman_ can go from ship to ship at night." She released a small smile.

"The _Dutchman_ is nearby. I was about to go to the realm of the dead again, but then I noticed a ship on the horizon. I decided to wait until I discovered which ship it was until I was to leave. I'm glad I made that decision." Will began to smile as well.

"I'm glad you did, too," said Elizabeth, staring dreamily into her husband's eyes. "Actually, beyond glad. Beyond thrilled." She kissed him on the lips, but once releasing the short kiss, it was met with a deeper, more passionate one.

"I love you," whispered Will.

"I love you, too, Captain Turner," was the response Elizabeth gave back, followed by another kiss. About fifteen minutes later, Will had to leave due to the fact he couldn't be detached from the _Dutchman_ for too long. As painful as it was, the two lovers understood why they had to abandon each other. "Will you do this again?" asked Elizabeth, hoping for a yes.

"Whenever I can," answered Will, "I will." The two smiled, and then gave each other a final kiss. Elizabeth watched Will disappear behind the wall, and soon realized she was alone again. She got up from her bed and walked towards the door. She opened it, then quietly walked up the stairs to the deck. _Good_, thought the Pirate King._ No one has awoken_. And then she went to sleep, the next time waking to the sun and early work being done by the crew.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

umm...yeah. sorry that was kind of short. But don't worry! The next one is probably not as short as this one! It's just that I had to stop it right there.

**Jack fans:** Jack will finally make his debut in the next chapter! So don't worry! He's in this story, too! \

Now you know what you want to do! Click on that little purple button on the bottom of the screen that says "Review"! You know who you are! Next person to review gets a cyber dessert of their choice! So if you want a cyber cake, you get it with your review! cyber cookie? you got it! So go on and submit your thoughts me hearties!


	3. A Eunich No Longer

Nothing much to say except I sob don't own sniff sniff _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

On to the story...

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Chapter 3**

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Turner," greeted a familiar voice. Elizabeth turned around to see a notorious pirate captain walking toward her, a compass in one hand, a bottle of (must I really say? It's too obvious) rum in the other.

"Good morning to you, too, Mr. Sparrow," replied the pirate king.

"_Captain_,_** Captain**_ Sparrow," corrected the _captain_ of the _Black Pearl_.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," repeated Elizabeth, letting out a smile. She really needed him at the moment; whenever she was depressed, which she has been lately due to the circumstances and other things that have happened recently, Jack was always able to cheer up the late governor's daughter in some manner. No one, not even Jack, could bear the sight of one of their own, especially a good friend that happened to be a woman, being upset or troubled.

Lost in his thoughts, Jack had reawaken into the real life by the sounds of something like a splattering of some liquid. He looked around the deck, but then glanced to his left and saw a petite blonde bent over the rail. _Again?_ he thought to himself, cautiously walking over to the woman as if she were some monstrous, man-eating beast that had razor-sharp claws and teeth. When he got nearer to the pirate king, he managed to ask, "Are you okay, love?"

A glare came from Elizabeth, one that if looks could kill, this would've been the ultimate. If looks could speak, this glare would've been asking, "_What do you think?"_

"Just asking," said Jack, putting his hand up as in self defense. "Just being a good friend, that's all."

He was about to walk away when he heard, "I don't know." He turned his head, facing toward Elizabeth. Seeming intrigued, he slowly made his way toward Elizabeth as she continued speaking.

"I mean, I don't know why I'm like this recently." She paused and looked toward the ground. "I know I haven't been out to sea for a while, but by now you would believe I would be fine." Jack just kept on staring at her, wide-eyed and ready to hear more from his dear friends. After another little silence between the two, Elizabeth said, "This isn't normal, Jack."

"Sure it is," said the captain of the_ Pearl_.

Elizabeth stared at him. She had an idea where he was going, but wasn't quite all too sure about it, and had already gone over that possibility herself. _Please let him be drunk_ thought Elizabeth. _He never thinks straight, especially when he's intoxicated. Please let him not make any sense now. __**Please.**_

Able to see the confusion in the blonde's face, Jack said, "Surely, _surely, _every woman goes through this. Aye?"

Elizabeth faced toward the sea, then glanced to the floor, her side, then to Jack. The blonde pirate seemed like a little girl no older than six years of age who had knocked over a really expensive glass vase and caused it to shatter to pieces.

"Lizzie, come with me," said Jack, sensing and knowing that on deck in front of others, especially pirates who liked to "play" whenever given the chance to, was no place to talk about this. Elizabeth followed him as he led her to his cabin. As soon as they were in there, Jack closed the door, locking it and making sure it was locked several times before speaking with her.

"Sit," he said, his left hand motioning to the edge of his bed as he sat in his big brown chair by his desk.

As soon as the woman sat, he said in a calm, reassuring voice, "Lizzie, this is nothing to be ashamed of. _Nothing_." Elizabeth looked up at him. Already, tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. As if he wasn't doing enough, Jack got up and walked over to Elizabeth and sat beside her. He stared into her dark eyes of chocolate, now being blanketed by tears quickly but quietly coming down her face, as he patted her hands. "Dear William would be thrilled about this."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, giving a slight grin. Jack assumed she was imagining Will if he was there right now, him finding out he's going to be a father.

"Actually," said Jack in tone making Elizabeth worry he was wrong about what he said, "he would be _beyond_ thrilled. Hell, he would be over ecstatic, at the very least." He paused and stared at the blonde in front of him. The pirate captain could've sworn he saw a slight smirk coming from his friend "William would be proud of you, the both of you, and ever so thankful of this blessing you two have received." Jack got up from his bed, and before he left the room, he said, "You two deserve this blessing more than anyone I know, or at least any couple I know."

As soon as he stated that, he left the room in a rather quick motion. He couldn't bear the sight of his good friend crying, even if it were tears of joy being shed from her eyes. However, just before Jack had left the room, Elizabeth could've sworn she saw tears beginning to shed from the notorious pirate's very own cocoa eyes. _He probably can't bear to see me like this_ she thought, and dismissed what she had seen just a moment before, contempt in knowing that she was still cared for.

As Jack walked out of his cabin, he heard someone ask him, "What's wrong cap'n?"

He spun around, and said with a sigh of relief, "Oh, it's just you Gibbs." He made his way to the old man, and said, "You gave me a fright." When Jack noticed Gibbs still lingering around him, the captain sighed, "I'm afraid I can't call the whelp a eunuch anymore." Gibbs looked dumbfounded from what his captain had just said (you know, the priceless expression Kevin R. McNally gives Gibbs when he is surprised or scared of something). Jack didn't know if it was the fact he would stop calling Will a eunuch, or understanding what he meant by, "_I'm_ _afraid I can't call the whelp a eunuch anymore._"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Yay! Another chapter has finally been posted! whoo!

Sorry if I made Jack seem a little _too_ friendly or sensitive in this chapter. I didn't mean to, but I think Jack has a softer side and is a much more complicated and caring person on the inside than at first glance. Pirates, even notorious ones, have feelings, too, you know!

Unfortunately, I'm in kinda a writer's block mode right now with this story, but I'll post what I have. I might not post as often as I would like, though, due to my busy schedule. I'll probably have time this weekend when I'm done with that band stuff. :D Not that I hate band or anything, I LOVE it! It's just that this is gonna take a while...

Anyway, review please! I need more reviews!


	4. An Old Familiar Face

Hey guys! I'm loving the reviews! They're making my day, especially since I've come down with something. I need more, though! Thanks to for reviewing! So come on! I need more! Pretty please?!

Oh, and one more thing: if there's some kind of grammar mistake or something, that was because my computer was being stupid with the grammar check, so...yeah. Sorry about that.

Now, onto the story...

44444444444444444444444444444444444444

The seas were rough around the _Dutchman_.

_Must be another storm in the horizon_ thought its captain. He couldn't tell due to the fact it was night. All he hoped was that it wasn't another storm because he had dealt with too many storms recently….and deaths.

"Are you alright, captain?" asked an all too familiar voice. Will turned around and saw his father looking at him. Even though it was night, Will could see the concern in his father's eyes.

"Yeah," responded Will, a little louder than a whisper. "I'm fine."

Bootstrap approached his son, knowing all too well that his son was not fine. Will could tell his dad didn't believe him. "I said I'm fine, dad."

"Yes, you did," said Bootstrap, now standing next to his son. "And, no, you're not fine."

Before Will could say anything in response, a crewman interrupted the two.

"Sorry to interrupt, Captain," the crewman said. He turned to Bootstrap and gave him a slight bow of acknowledgement. "Mr. Turner." The crewman faced Will again. "We have approached a ship. The colors are not able to be made out, sir."

"Prepare to board it, then, Master Matthews," said Will. Mr. Matthews nodded his head to his captain, accepting his orders. Will faced his father as the crewman left, shouting orders to the crew. "I need you to come with me."

A little later, Will, Bootstrap, and a few other crewmen of the _Dutchman_ were in a longboat, approaching the damaged vessel. As the longboat drew nearer, Will began to recognize it. _No_ thought Will. _It can't be. Please God, don't let it be_….

Will's thoughts were interrupted as something in the water caught his eye. Will gasped as his eyes widened with horror. The face was familiar to him. It was Tai Huang.

Tai started to cough and become conscious while aboard the debris floating in the water. As he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar face. The owner of the face's name escaped him, though; it had been some time since he last saw it. Then he remembered.

"Mr. Turner?" Tai asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is I," said Will, surprised Tai Huang still remembered him. It had really only been a few months ago, but many things had happened since then. Tai Huang caught Will staring at the ship in front of them.

"She is fine," Tai said before Will could ask him anything. Will shot his head at him, confused. "I believe she is with Sparrow and his crew. You know he's in search for the Fountain of Youth. It is said to be in Florida, otherwise territory belonging to the Spaniards.

Will looked a little relieved to know Elizabeth was safe, not one of the victims of the shipwrecked _Empress_. He paid little mind to what Tai had to say after that, as long as he knew his beloved was safe and away from harm. Will tore away from his thoughts of Elizabeth as he came to the realization that he still had a duty to perform.

After what seemed like ages to Will, he was able to go back to the _Dutchman_ with new crew in tow, including Tai Huang. Three men had confirmed their willingness to move on, whereas the rest of the _Empress_'s crew were determined to sail under the captaincy of William Turner II. All went well and smoothly on the _Dutchman_ within the following days, that is, until Will finds someone in the water.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444

So there you have it! Sorry if it was a little short; I just had to end it right there.

Help! I'm now to the end of what I already had on my computer for this story, which is the cause for my writer's block! If you have any ideas on what to do next, I would be more than appreciative to receive your ideas! Now, bring me those reviews! You don't know how happy I am to recieve those lovely pieces of eight! or nine. or comments. or whatever...you get the message!

right?


	5. A Seaman's Love

Hey guys!

Good news! I've figured out what to write for the next few chapters! yay! It might take a while, though, but at least I know where I'm heading with this, or have a really good idea. :D This next chpater is freshly baked, and I mean FRESH! I just typed it up about 10 minutes ago. If there's any grammar mistakes, blame my computer because something's been wrong with the grammar check lately, so yeah. Sorry...

Check out my other fanfic, please! I just loaded it earlier today. It's kinda a test run, to see whether it's good to keep or not. So, read and review it, please! It's called _Discovery_. And, of course, R&R this story, too, please! Thanks a lot!

Now, let's pick up where we left off...

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Five

It wasn't until approximately a week after Sao Feng and other crewmembers of the _Empress_ had joined the crew of the _Flying Dutchman_. The said ship's captain was at the helm, performing his duty rather remarkably well. After collecting souls from the American northeast coast, he decided to go back south to the Caribbean. A rather unique choice, strategy, or whatever you want to call it, but what was said was done.

One evening while all but the two night-watchers were sleeping, Will was in his cabin, contemplating the events of that day:

**Will's POV**

_I had awaken before dawn. It wasn't because of some nightmare of mine, such as when I was dying like on that one day, nor was it because of my duties giving me lack of sleep. It was this odd feeling; a slight tug where my heart should be. I believe it has something to do with my beloved Elizabeth, but what, I don't know. _

_That's what's made me troubled all day, or at least all morning. Is she in trouble? If so, of what sort? Kidnapping? Facing the hangman's noose? Oh, just the thought of such a beautiful woman, both inside and out, my love, my _wife_, facing death just shatters me into pieces so small, they're unseen to the naked eye. _

_Perhaps that's not it. Maybe something remarkable is happening! And Elizabeth is upset because I'm not there to be with her. I can't bear my beloved upset because I'm not there with her; that only makes me upset, and there's no positive outcome to come of it, only a negative. If only I knew what was wrong with her! _

**3****rd**** person POV**

Will's thoughts were interrupted by a slight creak…the same exact creak his door makes when opened. The captain turned his head to see a tall, blue-eyed man with a cap on top of his long black curly hair. "May I come in?" the man asked.

"Of course," replied Will, releasing a smile as he answered. "You are always welcome to come see me. No need to ask."

"Bootstrap" Bill Turner walked over to his son. "Well," began the old man, "I wasn't sure if it was a good time for you to be disturbed or not." Will looked at him with eyes of shock. _How could he have known I was troubled?_ asked Will to himself. His father gave him the "I'm your father. I know everything" look. "You reminded me of your mother whenever she was troubled or upset about something. That look in your eyes, and how your body rocks back and forth." The elder Turner let out a slight chuckle, remembering images of his wife whenever something was on her mind.

Finally, Bootstrap asked, "Are you okay, son?"

"Yeah," replied Will. "I'm fine."

This only lead to Bill Turner giving a few more slight chuckles. Not laughs, but chuckles. "Your mother did the exact same thing; the eyes, the facial expression, the tone of voice-_everything_ you just did."

"Well, I _am_ her son," Will remarked, smiling while revisiting images of his mother in his mind. Then Will suddenly lost his grin and became serious. _He wants to know about me, whether I'm okay or not_ thought Will. _If he's so damn caring and protective of me, why does he keep on bringing up my mother?_

Unfortunately for Will, these thoughts weren't kept within him; they were spoken from his mouth instead, allowing his father to hear every word of what his son had to say. _Oh God_ thought Will. _I hope I didn't _really_ say that out loud!_

"I'm doing that for two reasons, William," Bill answered regarding his son's question. "One of which is by accident. You _really _have no idea how much you resemble your mother when you're upset like this. The resemblance is so strong, I just had to say something, but I didn't mean to say as much as I did." Will just looked at his father, waiting for more.

"The other reason," continued Bootstrap, "is because I have this feeling that it deals with your love, your wife…Elizabeth."

The captain of the _Dutchman_ just stared at his father, both soaking in what his father had just said and waiting for more to be stated. After a little moment of silence, Will asked his first mate, "What do you propose is the matter with my wife?"

Bootstrap just chuckled, which confused his son because this was a quite serious matter, or from the looks of it, it was to Will. After Bootstrap had seized his laughing, he proceeded by inquiring to how his son was feeling.

"I already told you," answered the younger Turner, "I feel fine."

Bill Turner dismissed his son's answer and repeated his question with more detail. "No, do you feel anything… _unusual_? Such as an uncomfortable feeling around your heart?" Bill paused and contemplated on what he just said. "Or, in your case, where it would be if you weren't in this position?"

Will just sat there in front of his father for a moment, thinking. "Actually, yes," said William Turner II. "As a matter of fact, there _is_ an unusual feeling that I have had recently that is around that area of my chest." Bootstrap looked at his son, waiting for more descriptions. "It's not the slight bit painful like when a soul needs to be collected or anything. But it has this feeling like it pertains to Elizabeth. A tug more so. It makes me feel like I should be happy, but for what, I don't know."

"I have an idea as to what it could be," said Bootstrap, making him receive a set of brown eyes pleading to tell him what the cause may be. "It's what seamen get when they're away from their wives when there's a little addition being expected. It's quite common actually." After a slight pause, he finished by stating, "And you're experiencing it right now."

Will sat there, slightly nodding his head, accepting what he had just heard from his father. "Huh. So it's common, then? Just a feeling seamen get when their away from their wives when there's-"

Will froze, wide-eyed at what he had realized. _Whoa_ thought the captain. _What did he just say?! _

_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_

So, what do you think about this way of Will finding out he's becoming a father? Is it a refreshment compared to everybody _saying he finds _out through Calypso or Jack or someone else?_Or is it completely lame?_ AH! My cmoputer's messing up! Keep an eye on the horizon for a new chapter sometime soon...or, well, as soon as I get all my projects done, ad studying. I hate that crap, but my education IS first...

R&R please!


	6. Familiarity

A/N Just so you know, I was FINALLY able to update! I have an idea about where this story's gonna go, but I'm not all to psyched up about it. However, I'm pretty confidant about the next few chaps. Also, since tomorrow's my last day at school before Winter Break, that means I'll have more time to work on my stories for about two weeks, maybe threee (I need to check my school calender).

So, here's another long-awaited chap! (sorry if it seems a little on the short side)

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Six

The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ froze in disbelief. The silence became longer, causing "Bootstrap" Bill to be a little anxious. "William?" he asked, slowly approaching his son even more. He wanted to make sure if his son was still alright. He placed his rather large pale hand on Will's shoulder. Will turned to his father, his eyes twinkling with both pride and disbelief as he slowly let out a grin that eventually went from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be a father," said Will, as if trying those words for the first time, no louder than a whisper. After a few moments, the smile faded, and Will's eyes lost their gleam. This made Bill concerned for his son. "What's the matter, captain?"

"How can you ever be so sure?"

Before Bill could respond, there was a knock on the door to Will's cabin. Will stood up from his hammock and walked to the door. When he opened it, he saw a ginger-haired, green-eyed man standing in front of him. However, the man's green eyes didn't show warmth or comfort as they usually did; they wrote fear.

"Yes, Mr. Matthews?" Will asked, a little worried for his crewman.

"More souls, sir. A lot of them."

Will nodded his head. He looked at his father to let him know that their discussion _will_ be continued after all of this.

_**An hour later**_

Will left the helm and went onto the deck of his ship. "Father, Mr. Matthews, Maccus," he began, "you three come with me." The three nodded in agreement, even though they really had no choice. Within the next few seconds, Will and the others vanished into thin air, only really, they had jump-shipped.

Will saw three men from where he was. One seemed oriental by the hair head shape, and eyes, another man had blonde unruly hair that went down to his shoulders. He also had a scar on his forehead, as well as other cuts and scratches all over his face.

"Do you fear death?" Will asked them, honestly not caring if they did or not.

The oriental man shook his head, willing to move on to the afterlife. However, the other man, Mr. Coors, had nodded his head, meaning that he did fear death and would therefore serve aboard the _Dutchman._ Will looked to his left. Further down the deck was another man. He looked as if he went through a hurricane, but then again, he probably had. Will slowly approached the lonely man. He had brown wavy hair, loosely pulled back in a ponytail. He had some white mixed in as well. Will could not help but notice that this man held some familiarity to Will. As the _Dutchman_'s captain got closer to the man, he realized who it was.

"Norrington?"

The man, who had seemed as if he was staring into space, snapped out of it and faced Will. "Turner?" he asked, not quite sure if it really was Will or not. When he was positive it was the same man who took his dearly beloved away from him, he asked rather rudely, "What are you doing here?"

Will looked around as the setting changed back to the _Dutchman._ "Well, I _am_ captain of this ship," Will stated with a slight hint of pride.

"_You_?" asked James, wondering if he had heard him right. "_You_? Captain of _this_ ship?" Will nodded. "Okay," continued Norrington, "then tell me: what's the name of this ship?"

"The _Flying Dutchman_," Will confidently answered. James still wore a facial expression that screamed out "CONFUSED!"

"Look," said Will, "it's a long story. I'd prefer to tell you about it some other time." James lost his confused look and showed an expression that confirmed he understood. "James Norrington," Will said as James looked back at Will, "do you fear death?"

Instead of a "yes" or a "no", James replied, "What kind of question is that?"

"It's part of my duty, Norrington."

"What _is_ your duty? Huh? Ferrying lost souls at sea to the other side?"

"Exactly."

"So, are you saying I'm dead?"

"I believe so. In a sense, yes."

James sat there on the damp deck, thinking about what he just heard. He knew the stories about the _Dutchman_, but couldn't quite get a grip over the fact he was now on it…dead. "James," said Will, "All, or at least most, of the people aboard this ship are dead."

"What do you mean 'at least most'?" questioned James, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You, see," Will began, "I'm not dead, but I'm not alive, either. You're dead, James, and you are either stuck on this ship or you can go to the land of the dead. You can stay here, and go to the land of the dead later on, when you feel more comfortable about it." James nodded, liking the options more than Jones' 100 year service or being immediately sent to the Locker. But then he realized something.

Will stood there, looking at Mr. Norrington, awaiting his answer. Instead of being asked "Why am I dead?" or "What do you think I should do now?" and other questions like usual, he was asked, "If I'm dead, and you're dead," James paused, thinking of how his next few words were going to come out, "who's there to protect Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth," began Will, trying not to have another breakdown like a few days ago, "is a woman whom I trust dearly being capable of taking care of herself in my absence. We both miss each other _terribly_ so, or at least I do. For now, I believe she has herself, and perhaps Jack."

_Jack?_ thought Norrington. _Jack Sparrow? He's so careless and a bad, notorious pirate who "plays" with women as a hobby in his spare time. Knowing how the curse of the _Dutchman_ works, Turner here will be bound to this ship for all eternity knowing how Sparrow "works" with women whether they're married or not._

As Will stood up to go back to the _Dutchman_, Norrington stood up as well, following Will off the deck. As soon as they reached Captain Turner's ship, Norrington said, "Oh, Turner?"

Will turned around to find James looking at him. "Yes, Norrington?"

"Please, call me James."

TBC

66666666666666666

A/N Yeah, be on the lookout for another chap sometime soon. don't know exactly when, but soon since my break's coming up:D

grecianxpiratex07


	7. IMPORTANT & CLICK ME! Author's note

Hey guys!

Sorry if I tricked you guys into believing this was another chapter! I really _**really** _am! It's just that...I'm in a bit of trouble right now.

I'm stuck...I'm in a writer's block with this story. I want to write more for this, and I have some ideas, but to get to those ideas, I need ore/new ones. Please, and I beg of you, PLEASE tell me any ideas that pop into your head for this story, even if you think it's kinda crappy. I'll accept it and maybe make it better, or combine ideas, I don't know. You can give me more than one idea if you'd like. I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS AS LONG AS I GET IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!!! Sorry if I seemed mad just now, it's just that I need ideas. I'm desperate.

Please review or PM me with your ideas, please! Also check out my other stories, _Discovery _and _And Then There Were None_. I'm working on the next chapters for both stories right now, so keep an eye out for those stories, too (And, no, I'm not overworking myself on stories. Trust me, I'm not.)

Thanks for any help/ideas/advice you can give me!

Your beloved (hopefully) author,

grecianxpiratex07


	8. Suffering From Memoryloss & Moodswings

**A/N**

Most important first: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO (one eternity later)SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG LONG TIME!!!!!! It's just that, after my writer's block, I got caught up into my other story, _Discovery_, and I didn't have enough time to write another chap for this one. Please feel free to grab your swords and bows and arrows and pitchforks and any other weapon (well, pitchforks aren't really weapons…or are they?) and hurt me. Flames are welcome for this time only (lease note any flames before this time or after this chapter will be used to light my fireplace and make s'mores).

Okay, so if you're a bit confused as to why I'm bringing back some people from AWE that died, even halfway through the movie, I'm doing that because if you remember that Davy neglected his job, the souls who died even half way through AWE would still be lost souls at sea, waiting to be taken care of by Will. I hope that helped clear up some confusion for y'all.

Well, now it's time for the long awaited chapter! (now, let's say it all together now: 1…2…3..YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!woot woot)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

_Meanwhile, on the _Dutchman:

There was a battle fought only the day before, and everyone on the ship is now worried. No, they are not worried about finding a place to stay on the overcrowded ship as it neared land in the world of the dead, nor are they worried about what's to become of them once they are there.

No, they aren't worrying about that, nor themselves, for once, for their captain is in grave danger. Even though he cannot die, he was knocked out during the battle, and now faces high extreme pain for where his heart once was, high fevers, and a severe loss of memory.

Bootstrap Turner was at his son's side 24/7, waiting to see if he'll ever wake up. James has dropped by a few times to allow the old man some rest and some alone time with himself.

"Please, Will," whispered Bill to his son, "please, come back to yer normal self. Ye've got the whole ship worried, and that's not good. Plus, ye've got a job to do, Will. Please get better, _please William_."

Just then, Bill's son slowly fluttered his eyes open, only to be greeted by his father's blue eyes. Will gave his father a little smile.

"Where am I?" asked Will, looking at his surroundings: the humongous, detailed organ to his right, a desk across from his cot, and his father, sitting in a chair beside him.

Bill was shocked at what his son asked. "Ye mean ye don't remember?" he asked.

"All I remember is this," answered Will. "My name is William Nicholas Jonathan Turner, and I'm named after my father. I was born in England, my mother died when I was a young lad, and I was searching for my father while in the Caribbean, only to end up being rescued by the love of my life, Elizabeth, on the way to Port Royal, Jamaica."

"What was the last thing ye remember, Will?" Bootstrap asked his son, so he knew where to start when he told Will what happened to him.

Will thought for a moment, and then frowned. "The last thing I remember is something about Captain Jack Sparrow. He was sent to the Locker, so Elizabeth, Barbossa, the _Pearl_'s crew, and I went to go retrieve him from the Locker. It was right after we left Singapore to get something…" Will's voice faded as he thought about their purpose in Singapore.

"And I also remember Elizabeth and I weren't talking," he sadly said, looking heartbroken. This pained Bootstrap, to see his son heartbroken and all. But he knew what could cheer him up.

"Well, Will, let's start off with this," began Bootstrap. "_I _am yer father, and here's what happened between ye and Elizabeth: aye, ye might've not been communicating, but in the end, ye two got betrothed." Bill paused as he saw his son's eyes go wide with shock at what he just heard.

_Elizabeth and I got MARRIED? _thought Will in disbelief. _No, it can't be…_

"And it was durin' the middle of a battle…one with a maelstrom," finished Bill. _Can his eyes get any bigger? _he thought while Will was in even _more _shock. "I know. A big shocker to ye, eh?"

Will slowly nodded his head in response, absorbing the information he had just received. Just as Bootstrap was about to brighten his son's day even more with the news of the baby, Will asked, "Why does this ship look so familiar?"

Bootstrap frowned at this. He had to tell his son everything, from the battle to freeing him from the curse of the _Flying Dutchman_. Even though he didn't want to, Bootstrap told Will everything he needed to know…that is, except for the baby on the way. Bootstrap didn't mean to, it's just that….well, he forgot. He was so caught up with Will and all he forgot to inform his son of parenthood knocking on his door.

"Is it possible I can see Elizabeth while on the seas when I'm in the world of the living?" Will asked after battling a few tears and hearing everything his father told him.

"Aye," answered Bootstrap, his hand now on his son's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"But I'll do so when I get these souls to the land of the deceased," said Will. "After all, I, as well as everyone else, don't want me to be another Jones."

Bill Turner gave a dry laugh. "Aye, that'd be right, son. Especially since our ship is beginning to overcrowd."

Will smiled as the sound of knocking was heard.

"Yes?" Will called.

The opened to reveal a surprised Norrington. "Ah, so you're up now?" he asked as e approached the two Turners.

Will chuckled a bit. "A little bird came to me and whispered in my ear that you were onboard."

This received a confused expression from James as Will said, "I had some memory loss, but my father helped cure it."

James smiled, then becoming serious, "Matthews just informed me of land up ahead."

"Ready the souls who want to move on," ordered Will. "We're expected to be in the land of the dead within the next few hours."

"Yes, sir," said Norrington, slightly bowing and then leaving the room.

"He still refuses to call ye 'captain'," laughed Bootstrap.

"Don't blame him," said Will. _It must be a little awkward for him to receive orders from someone of lower class than he in society. _He released a dry laugh. _The former Commodore-outcast-Admiral, whatever he was, taking orders from a blacksmith gone pirate. But wait, I've always been part pirate, just that I wasn't aware of it at the time. _

"I better leave you to do your captain-y stuff," said Bootstrap, now standing up, about to leave the room.

"Father?" called Will right before Bill left the cabin.

Bill turned around as Will told him, "Thank you. For everything you've done."

"Yer welcome, son," said a smiling Bootstrap.

**ILUVWILLANDJACKILUVWILLANDJACK**

_Five months later…_

_Meanwhile on the _Pearl….

Elizabeth was had been over her sea sickness for some time now, but she had not yet been cured for another type of sickness she carried: _love _sickness.

"Ahem," coughed a certain pirate captain. Elizabeth turned away from the rail to find Jack facing her. "May I inquire as to why ye be up at such an hour?"

"Jack," Elizabeth replied, "You've known me for how long? You should now I like to be up for the sunrise. Every time I watch the dawn break or the sunset, I feel like I'm connected with Will. We can both look at the sun and be connected."

"But, luv," said Jack, "shall I remind ye ye _already _are connected with dear William?" He twirled his hand while looking at her still-growing belly. "Through…that…_thing_."

Elizabeth got angry at what Jack just called her-no. _Will's _and her child. "That _thing_ just so happens to be my and Will's child. I hope you don't criticize him anymore. Understood?" she asked, clearly angered at Jack.

"_Him_?" asked Jack. "Ye mean the whelp? Will? I'm not sure I can guarantee such a thing, lu-"

"I meant my son, Jack."

Jack looked puzzled. "How do ye know it's a boy? Huh? It can very well be a girl, Lizze-"

"Don't you dare call me 'Lizzie'!"

_WHAT?! She's always let me call her Lizzie, ever since we embarked on our journey to the Fountain of Youth! What's her problem?! Oh, wait a minute. She's _PREGNANT, _Jack! You know how they can be! _Jack thought to himself.

"_Elizabeth,_" Jack corrected. "Ye're making fun of yer daughter by calling her a boy."

"And you're making fun of my son by calling him a girl!"

Elizabeth had enough of Jack for one day. The worst part about it was that the day had barely even started. She stormed off to her cabin and crashed onto her bed, mindful of the baby at the same time.

The pirate king cried and cried. _Stop crying, Elizabeth! You have no reason to cry! _Then she remembered that it's probably due to her pregnancy. _Damn you, Will Turner, for putting me in this position to begin with! The next time I see you, I'll make sure you _WILL _get a piece of me! _

CRASH! BOOM!

A confused Elizabeth ran to her window and saw….the _Dutchman_?!

_It's Will! _thought Elizabeth. _I can't wait to see him! It's been forever since I last saw him!_

Elizabeth ran to the door to go up on deck, but was stopped by a thought of hers: _Wait. What will he think of me?! Like _this_?! Will he be mad or will he be happy? Does he even _want _this child? Of course he does! He even said he would like to have a child back in Port Royal, that one night in the smithy when he proposed to you the first time! _

Elizabeth was unsure whether to go up onto the deck or not, So, she decided to lock herself in her cabin until she found a way to go on deck and greet Will.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Just a quick little side note: I'm not an MD, nor do I plan on being one. Also, even though someone may be immortal, I still believe they can get sick, even for long periods of time, to the point it could've been deadly on them if they were mortal.

I have some ideas for the next few chapters, but beware, for my updates on this story may be sporadic due to school, band, and my other story, _Discovery, _which just happens to be my primary focus right now. So, if I don't update for a while, don't worry, for I obviously have NOT forgotten about this story. It's too beautiful, in my opinion, to ignore, let alone forget!

If you have any ideas for this story, please, do share! I'm open to anything (except Sparrabeth. Sorry sparrabethers! But, I _will _accept a really good Sparrabeth friendship, just no romance between the two. I think you get the point…right?)

So, now that I was finally able to update, please review! You have no idea how much the make my day!


End file.
